Beginning: Heart Shaped Shyness
by Cotaku
Summary: Yuki was never really good at these kinds of things. But there had to be a way to let him know his feelings! - Part of a 30 Drabble Challenge - Prompt 01: Beginning - Oneshot


**A/N: Hi, hi everyone! Okay, here's a oneshot that was prompted by the 30 Day Drabble Challenge going around on tumblr. I'm not going to be doing it as a serious daily challenge, but more as a "Hey! I'll write these for fun when I have the time because I'm getting ready to move for college and I'm trying to work more hours so I have some money while I look for a new job this semester!" But anyway, this is from the first prompt, "Beginning." Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since he realized it, Yuki hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. It kept him up at all hours of the night, just thinking. He'd searched for answers using his phone; he'd rehearsed it in his head and with the use of a mirror, only to find that terrible face staring back at him; and the waste basket in his bedroom was overflowing with scraps of paper, rejected ideas written all over them. It's not like he hadn't tried any of them, though. Apparently, he just had a knack for screwing up these kinds of things. He didn't get it. Other people do it every day! What is the big secret?

How do you tell somebody you love them?

It looked easy enough on paper, but every time he even looked at the blonde-haired alien he felt the beginnings of the sensation of drowning, his face twisted and morphed, and his cheeks burned a bright red, matched only by the hair on his head.

Still, there had to be a way. It couldn't be impossible. Not even for Yuki. He just needed to think...

"Yukiiii!"

The red-head's eyes snapped open to the sight of the usually bubbly alien crouching on the ground at the foot of Yuki's bed, his cheeks puffed in a pout.

Startled, Yuki grabbed at his blanket, attempting to cover his exposed torso. "H-Haru! What are you doing in here?" he practically screamed.

Still glaring at the red-head, Haru mumbled something angrily.

Yuki blinked nervously. He felt like his heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour. Of course, it seemed to be doing that a lot, lately. "What?"

The blonde growled before jumping onto the end of the bed. Yuki jumped back, still holding the blanket close to his chest, his entire being exuding fear now. "Yuki promised," Haru started, beginning to crawl toward the anxious red-head, "that he'd make pancakes for breakfast!"

Haru was getting close. Really close. Yuki could definitely feel his cheeks turning bright red now. It wouldn't be long before he made that awful face. Quickly, he pulled the blanket he was holding over his head and yelled out, "Alright, alright! I'll get up now and make pancakes! But you have to leave first!"

He felt Haru shift a little on the bed. "Promise?" the blonde asked in a suspicious tone.

"I swear, but you've got to go _now_!"

The weight on the bed quickly disappeared as he heard Haru jump onto the floor and run out of the room. "Pancaaaaakes!" He continued to hold the last vowel as long as it took him to get down the stairs.

When he was sure Haru was gone, Yuki removed the blanket from his head and heaved a sigh. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks and his heart was just beginning to calm down. At least he had managed to keep from making that face this time. He smiled to himself as he stood and walked to his closet. It was a little improvement, at least. It was by no means good, but it was better.

* * *

Yuki walked into the kitchen to find Haru bouncing up and down in his seat at the table, a wide grin adorning his face. He looked down to see that the alien had already set two places for them.

"Wow, you sure are excited for pancakes." Yuki grabbed an apron and tied it around his back before starting to grab ingredients from various cupboards.

Haru flashed a grin at Yuki. "I love Yuki's pancakes! They taste better than red miso soup!"

The red-head attempted to smile back at the alien but turned away when he felt the blood creeping into his cheeks. If he could keep it down at least through breakfast, then he could retreat to his room afterward and let it out there. He just needed to last through breakfast.

Easier said than done.

He could feel the set of violet eyes watching him as he rushed around the kitchen, the infectious smile following close behind. Why couldn't he go wait somewhere else? It couldn't be that entertaining sitting around and watching somebody make pancakes for god's sake.

The stare finally broke when Yuki started pouring the batter onto the hot griddle. An excited gasp escaped Haru's lips as he started bouncing in his chair again. "Yuki! Yuki! Make shapes! Make the pancakes have shapes!"

"Shapes? What are you, a little ki-" He paused. Shapes. It could work. There's no harm in trying, anyway. "Sure, Haru. I'll make them into shapes for you."

The blonde excitedly threw his hands up in the air. "Yay, Yukiiii!"

Yuki pushed down another blush. '_Dammit. I can't believe I'm doing this_.' He continued to pour the batter on the griddle and began pushing some of it around with the spatula he had set aside, shaping the round puddles as they started to heat through.

Still bouncing slightly, Haru pushed himself up and craned his neck to see the griddle. "What are they going to be, Yuki?"

"Hey!" The red-head positioned himself between Haru's gaze and the pancakes. "No peeking!"

"Aaaww!" The alien sank back down into his seat and put his head on the table. "Not fair!"

"Don't worry, Haru. They're done now, anyway," he stated as he began to remove the pancakes from the griddle and place them on a large serving plate.

Haru perked up and started bouncing once more, as Yuki made his way to the table with the plate. "Haru! Sit still!" he scolded as he scooped a couple on to the spatula. "I don't want to drop these on you!"

Giggling, the blonde stopped bouncing and grabbed the fork in front of him. "I wouldn't mind being buried in pancakes, though!"

The red-head sighed as he placed two pancakes on the plate in front of Haru. "Of course you wouldn't," he said flatly as he removed his apron and sat himself in the chair across from Haru.

The alien blinked a couple times, staring at the two heart-shaped pancakes on his plate. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. "They're hearts, Yuki!"

"Um, yeah," he mumbled in reply. Yuki couldn't help but look away from the blonde as they began eating. '_What was I thinking? This is way too vague! He's never going to understand what I'm trying to say through pancakes!_'

Aside from Haru's humming and the clinking of silverware and plates, the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Although, it was loud enough in Yuki's head as he mentally berated himself for thinking that such a plan could actually work.

"Done!" Haru exclaimed as he stood up and brought his dishes to the sink. He began to march toward the kitchen door with a big smile on his face. "Thanks for breakfast, Yuki! They were delicious!"

Yuki looked up slightly, still beating himself up for believing in the ridiculous idea. "Yeah. No problem."

The blonde continued to march until he was standing just behind the red-head. "Oh! And Yuki?"

He turned in his seat to face the alien when out of nowhere he felt a set of lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened in shock. He didn't know what was happening or what he should do. But just as quickly as it had begun, it ended.

Haru backed away from the kiss wearing a soft smile. "I love you, too," he said, his tone sweeter than the maple syrup on his lips.

They stared at each other for a moment, Yuki in shock and Haru with love, before the blonde's smile turned into a full grin as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Haru! W-wait!" Yuki yelled as he began to chase after him. "C-come back here! That was my f-first kiss, you know!"

Haru giggled loudly as he ran around the house avoiding his pursuer. "I love you, too, Yuki!"

And with that, their new relationship as a couple had begun. All thanks to a batch of heart-shaped pancakes.


End file.
